Beautiful Spirit
by DeLuzxx
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP!] Memiliki anugrah lebih dari yang maha kuasa adalah hal yang patut disyukuri, tapi bagaimana dengan kehadiran Sehun sebagai sahabat sejenisnya dan Baekhyun si Roh Cantik yang merepotkan? Kegilaan yang Chanyeol rasakan hingga orang awam pun menganggap dirinya gila. Adakah yang lebih konyol dalam hidupnya ini?. /ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Spirit/Tragedy/Yaoi/BxB/RnR(?)
1. One

**Beautiful Spirit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn : BxB/Yaoi/Boyslove/Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **Cerita milik saya dan tokoh milik Yang Maha Kuasa seorang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol,

Seorang pria tinggi dengan sejuta pesona yang bertebaran sepanjang ia berjalan. Tatapan-tatapan memuja seringkali ia dapatkan dari orang-orang yang bahkan dirinya tidak ketahui siapa. Bahkan dosen-dosen wanita di kampusnya pun secara terang-terangan menggodanya dan menginginkannya sebagai _baby s_ ugar mereka walau kenyataannya para wanita itulah yang membutuhkan belaian. Tapi ya... sudah dapat ditebak jika Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah. Bukan karena dirinya cukup kaya untuk menolak sejumlah uang besar itu, tapi karena satu dan dua hal kecil yang sialnya cukup mengganggu.

"Oi Dobby!! para jalang itu terus menatapmu dengan memuja. Memang apa bagusnya dirimu itu? Seperti tiang berjalan dengan wajah stoic cenderung seperti kulkas berjalan. Singkatnya kau itu sok keren sekali dan para jalang itu benar-benar mengganggu!"

Nahh, suara ini sudah menemani 3 tahun terakhir hidupnya dan juga menjadi satu dari banyak alasan mengapa ia menolak uang dari wanita haus belaian itu.

Sesosok pria mungil dengan mata sapphire-nya dan kulitnya yang terlihat bagus. Wajahnya juga cenderung cantik daripada tampan untuk ukuran jenis alat reproduksi yang menggantung di tengah selangkangannya. Sekilas tak ada yang aneh dari sosok mungil yang mengoceh tanpa disaring lebihdulu itu, tapi yang menjadi mengganggu bagi Chanyeol adalah sosok itu tidak berwujud.

Tidak, maksudnya **Hanya** Chanyeol yang dapat melihat pria mungil itu, atau mungkin beberapa orang(?). Iya, Sosok itu adalah arwah yang belum atau tidak bisa pergi ke alam baka dimana tempat seharusnya mereka berada. Di mata Chanyeol, perwujudan si mungil itu jelas, seperti manusia pada umumnya dan yang membedakan adalah sosok itu suka sekali melayang dan pergi kesana sini dalam waktu cepat.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol selalu menahan amarah setiap kali sosok mungil itu mengoceh tentang banyak hal seolah tidak ada lelahnya yang juga padahal Chanyeol tidak menanggapi jika dalam mood yang jelek dan akan ikut mengoceh juga jika dalam mood yang bagus. Intinya, semua yang terjadi adalah atas kendali Chanyeol tentunya dan juga ikut campur tangan tak berwujud milik Baekhyun-sosok mungil itu.

"Oii Park Chanyeol!!"

Itu suara Baekhyun lagi yang menggelegar indah ditelinganya, iyaa itu bohong jika disebut indah. Sungguh, suara Baekhyun melengking tajam saat memanggilnya seperti tadi dan mau tak mau membuat dirinya yang sejak tadi mengabaikan si mungil mendelik tajam pada arwah itu. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya maka Baekhyun akan nyengir lima jari sebagai balasan atas delikan tajam Chanyeol.

Tungkai Chanyeol terus bergerak menuju dimana kelasnya berada dan terus juga mengabaikan Baekhyun yang daritadi mengikutinya kemanapun ia melangkah. Sebenarnya ia telah muak mendengar ocehan panjang dari Baekhyun setiap harinya dan juga sebenarnya hidup bersama arwah adalah larangan keras dari beberapa _orang pintar_. Karena biasanya roh-roh itu akan mengambil energi nya dan ia akan merasakan lelah luarbiasa sebagai akibatnya. Tapi sepertinya tipikal roh seperti Baekhyun bukanlah yang dapat diusir seperti roh-roh yang sebelumnya menempel padanya juga. Jadi setelah melakukan beberapa kali pengusiran dan itu tidak berhasil, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya menyerah dan mulai menerima keadaan walaupun rasa muak itu tetap ada. Toh juga setelah Baekhyun muncul, roh-roh negatif lainnya tidak berani mendekat padanya. Yang sepertinya juga tidak dapat mengusir Baekhyun sebagai bentuk perebutan teritorial yang mana Chanyeol yang menjadi lahannya.

"Kau mengabaikan ku?!"

Itu lagi, Baekhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya tidak terima diabaikan dan akhirnya yang lebih tinggi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang universitas yang juga diikuti Baekhyun yang berhenti melayang.

Memberikan Baekhyun tatapan malas karena sudah bosan hanya untuk memberikan tatapan tajam "Ya, Kau berisik. Jadi diamlah sebentar." Jelasnya singkat sambil memberi permohonan yang lebih seperti sebuah perintah. Baekhyun merengut karenanya.

"Hei, Chan!" Seseorang memanggil Chanyeol dari belakang dan si pemilik nama tahu siapa yang memanggilnya tanpa harus melihat wajah itu langsung.

"Apa kau-- Ohh! Hai Baekkie!!"

Yah ampun, Chanyeol benar-benar lelah dihari yang cerah ini. Bahkan matahari belum berada dipuncaknya dan ia sudah merasa lelah lahir dan batin apalagi dengan kedua sosok di samping kanan kirinya ini.

"Hai Tampan~~.." Balas Baekhyun balik. Dan Chanyeol ingin segera berlalu dari kedua makhluk beda alam ini. Apa-apaan dengan sih roh merepotkan ini?

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kau bilang dia tampan?" Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. Keningnya mengerut tidak suka atas perkataan Baekhyun pada orang yang bernotabene sahabatnya ini.

"Ya. Sehun memang tampan." Dan Chanyeol melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun berbinar kala mengatakan itu dan lagi-lagi mengundang mood jeleknya semakin nampak.

"Kau mengataiku sok keren beberapa menit yang lalu dan kau berkata pada orang lain jika dirinya tampan? kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama dengannya saja daripada terus mengikutiku seperti ini?" Ohh.. Chanyeol sudah benar-benar dalam mood yang jelek hingga jika bisa ia ingin sekali menekankan jemarinya pada leher roh itu. Tapi sayangnya tak bisa. Hanya angan.

"Aku memang tampan. Kau hanya perlu menerima itu, Chan." Itu si Sehun yang mengeluarkan suaranya setelah melihat perdebatan kecil antar dua sosok berbeda alam itu "Dan kau benar Baekkie.. Aku padamu~" Ucapnya lagi sambil menggerling pada roh positif yang cantik itu dan dibalas senyuman tipis yang menggoda.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya dan ia jengah setengah mati. Adakah yang lebih konyol dari hidupnya yang seperti ini? Memiliki teman yang hobi bercengkrama dengan arwah dan juga satu roh penasaran yang berisik bukan main dan juga segala kegilaan mereka berdua saat bertemu.

"Dan kau bangga dibilang tampan oleh roh gila itu." Chanyeol berucap datar dan mengatai Baekhyun sebagai roh gila sebelum melenggang pergi dari gerbang universitas. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan, karena mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa mahasiswa lainnya.

"Dan kau marah karena dikatai sok keren oleh roh cantik ini." Sehun membalas ucapan Chanyeol tanpa diambil hati. Ia dan Baekhyun mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol yang ada di depan mereka.

Baekhyun berterimakasih pada Sehun dan dibalas senyuman maut yang roh positif itu berani bersumpah jika senyuman itu mampu membuat anak gadis berteriak histeris. Tapi Baekhyun tidak, ia malah melayang lebih cepat untuk berada di samping Chanyeol dan mau tidak mau Sehun harus berlari untuk menyamai langkah si tinggi.

"Chanlie marah?" Baekhyun bertanya polos dan Chanyeol mengira jika Baekhyun adalah arwah yang memiliki dua kepribadian atau lebih mungkin.

Terkadang Baekhyun akan sangat menyebalkan dengan mulut cerewetnya, lalu dia akan mengamuk tanpa sebab hingga ruangan terasa terguncang karenanya, atau disaat-saat tertentu dia akan menggoda manusia-manusia yang lewat seperti yang dia lakukan pada Sehun beberapa waktu lalu dan benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tercengang karena sifat polosnya yang menggemaskan.

"Enyalah kalian berdua." Bola matanya memutar malas. Lalu melanjutkan langkah lebarnya menuju dimana kelasnya akan dimulai.

"Dia cemburu dengan ku yang dirayu oleh roh?"

"Tidak, dia kan sama gilanya dengan ku, Sehunie~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oho hahahaha**

 **ini hanya selingan ff yang alur ceritanya aku suka.**

 **Maafkan diriku yang tidak konsisten**

 **.**

 **Jangan pusingin apa yang sedang terjadi, biarkan mereka bahagia dan biarkan diri kita juga bahagia dengan semua yang kita mau. Percaya apa yang kita percaya.**

 **.**

 **Salam ChanBaek is Real**


	2. Two

**Beautiful Spirit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn : Yaoi/BxB/Boyslove**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita milik saya dan para tokoh milik Yang Maha Kuasa seorang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai manusia yang dianugrahi kelebihan-yang orang awam sebut sebagai **indigo** , Chanyeol terbiasa melihat arwah-arwah berterbangan bagai debu, lewat sana sini depan wajahnya atau jika sedang sial, maka mereka sadar jika dirinya dapat melihat. Dan menjadi pura-pura buta adalah apa yang ia lakukan.

Beberapa arwah memang tidak mengganggu, biasanya yang seperti itu tidak memiliki jenis energi tertentu. Mereka hanya akan diam di tempatnya berasal dan memperhatikan lalu lalang dua dunia. Tapi banyak juga yang memiliki energi negatif, nahh.. yang seperti ini yang merepotkan dan yang paling anak indigo hindari-termasuk Chanyeol.

Energi negatif para roh itu sangat mengganggu, apalagi jika roh itu sadar jika ada yang dapat melihat mereka atau minimnya sadar akan keberadaan mereka yang nyata adanya.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?

Jika mereka tidak memiliki tujuan, maka mereka akan menempel padamu atau jika mereka hanya sekedar sadar, maka mereka akan menampakkan sosok paling seram yang dapat mereka lakukan dan menunjukan penampakan itu tepat di mata kalian. Mereka jahil dan lagi, Chanyeol juga pernah mengalami hal itu.

Setelah seringkali mengalami yang namanya 'ketempelan' roh-roh tidak punya kerjaan itu, Chanyeol tahu bagaimana mengatasinya dan jika benar-benar mengganggu kehidupan sosialnya, Ia akan bertindak. Melalukan pengusiran agar mereka jauh-jauh darinya.

Dan sejak saat itu juga, ia pikir jika diikuti oleh roh positif lebih baik daripada roh-roh negatif tidak tahu diri itu. Tapi salah, SALAH BESAR jika Chanyeol dapat menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Lihat saja bagaimana roh positif ini menyentuh telinganya berulang-ulang dan berbicara dengan cara mendayu-dayu tepat di depan telinganya.

"Chanlie~~ Jangan marah..."

Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak betapa kesal dirinya. Dan betapa beruntungnya roh cantik itu karena ia tak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

"Diamlah Baekhyun. Aku sedang ada kelas sekarang." Chanyeol berbicara pada roh itu dengan suara terendahnya.

"Ugh.. kau mengabaikanku sejak tadi!" Suaranya melengking tajam hingga Chanyeol meringis karenanya.

Demi Tuhan!! Ia sedang dalam kelas dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak mengganggunya barang sedetikpun. Ditambah telinga lebarnya mendengar suara cekikikan kecil dari Sehun-sahabatnya- yang duduk di belakang bangkunya. Tipikal teman kurang ajar.

Dan Chanyeol berakhir dengan berpura-pura tuli pada semua suara yang mengganggu telinganya, lalu juga tentu saja dengan tangan tak berwujud milik Baekhyun yang kembali menyentuh-nyentuh telinganya. Tolonglah~~

 **e)(o**

Ketika dosen tua berkacamata itu bilang jika kelas sudah berakhir, seolah Chanyeol mendapat sekantung oksigen yang dapat ia hirup. Melegakan.

Iya, sudah gatal lidahnya ingin mengumpat pada kedua sosok beda alam itu-BaekhyunSehun- karena sudah mengganggunya.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol kurang yakin mengapa ia bertahan dengan Sehun yang selalu berbicara dengan arwah yang lewat dan dalam kasus yang sekarang, Lelaki pucat itu selalu satu komplotan dengan arwah lelaki mungil bermata sapphire yang selalu mengikutinya-Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi. Mereka konyol dengan segala kegilaan mereka.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas dan diikuti oleh langkah kaki Sehun dan juga roh Baekhyun yang mengambang di udara. Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah geng dan Chanyeol sebagai ketuanya. Konyol lagi.

"Mau kemana?" Baekhyun bersuara sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

Inilah perbedaanya dengan Sehun. Sehun bisa berbicara,melihat,dan menyentuh arwah-arwah itu(walau tidak semuanya). Tapi Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat dan berbicara, ada kalanya jika diperlukan, Ia akan melakukan **astral projection** untuk berkontak fisik dengan arwah, tapi itu terlalu berisiko dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko tak menguntungkan itu. Dan setiap roh dapat menyentuh manusia-manusia dengan leluasa, asal mereka memiliki energi yang cukup untuk melakukannya-Seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, karena sejujurnya dirinya masih kesal dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak menyebalkan, dapat Chanyeol akui, Baekhyun selalu bisa membuatnya marah dengan cara roh itu sendiri. Tapi, ini berbeda. Seperti Baekhyun tengah terlalu menjaganya dari hal lain dan yang Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

Mereka berjalan bertiga, tidak. Baekhyun melayang. Saat di koridor kampus yang cukup sepi, tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda dengan wajah cantiknya yang datar.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu, tapi karena posisinya saat berjalan berhadapan pas dengan Baekhyun yang berada di samping kiri Chanyeol. Tepat selangkah sebelum bertubrukan dengan Baekhyun, pemuda itu langsung mengelak ke sisi kanannya dan berjalan seperti biasa. menghindari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam di posisinya dan kedua rekan manusia nya juga ikut berhenti. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun selain kedua makhluk tinggi ini, lalu sampai pemuda berwajah cantik itu berjalan menghindarinya dengan ekspresi datar dan tak dapat berbohong, jika Baekhyun merasakan aura berbeda dari pemuda itu.

"Kau melihatnya?" Sehun bertanya pelan, namun cukup untuk di dengar oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, tapi Baekhyun masih dengan keterdiamannya. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak khawatir dengan hal tidak biasa itu, berakhir dengan bertanya apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan tidak ada respon dari si mungil.

Mereka pikir, jika akan ada hal baru yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan ini bukanlah hal baik menurut Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

Kelas selanjutnya sudah dimulai, tapi kini hanya ada Chanyeol dan telinga lebar serta mata bulat mempesona miliknya. Baekhyun kemana?? Chanyeol sendiripun tidak tahu. Hanya setelah kejadian langka itu, Baekhyun menghilang entah kemana secepat mata berkedip. Yang sebenarnya si tinggi berharap jika sosok mungil itu baik-baik saja. Mau bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah Roh positif, jika berhadapan dengan roh negatif pun akan sangat melelahkan baginya. Dan Sehun sudah pulang ke rumahnya duluan karena semua kelasnya hari ini sudah berakhir.

Jadilah, Chanyeol sendirian duduk sekarang. Sedikit membosankan walau sejenak ia merasakan ketenangan.

Setelah telat beberapa menit, akhirnya dosen wanita itu masuk ke dalam kelas dengan santainya. Sudah biasa. Setiap dosen akan berperilaku seperti itu.

Kaki berhak tingginya melangkah dan diikuti oleh sepatu kets putih di belakangnya. Mahasiswa lain ber-woah-ria karena sosok baru yang terlihat menawan itu. Sibuk berbisik-bisik dan sepertinya itu mengganggu Chanyeol yang tengah membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik klasik dari earphonenya.

Kepala bersurai gelap milik Chanyeol terangkat dan mata berobsidian miliknya membelalak lebar karena kaget.

Pemuda cantik yang tadi berpapasan dengannya di lorong kampus. Pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut pirangnya itu kini berada tepat di depan kelas... Sedang menatapnya datar.

Mata bersinar pemuda itu teralihkan pada seluruh kelas saat dosen wanita itu memintanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hallo... Xi Luhan, pindahan dari Beijing, China."

ohh... apalagi yang akan terjadi? Chanyeol berteriak frustasi dalam jiwa tergelapnya, tapi tidak sadar jika sosok mungil merasa terpanggil dan menggigil di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** Note :**

 **Indigo : Sebutan untuk manusia yang memiliki indra ke-6. Ada beberapa spesialis dalam indigo. Ada yang hanya bisa melihat, ada yang hanya merasakan dengan jelas hingga dapat menggambarkan energi dari roh-roh itu, melihat masa depan(disebut vision), masih banyak lagi sihh... nanti aku jelasin satu-satu.**

 **Astral Projection : Kejadian dimana roh seseorang yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Seperti mati suri tapi sebenarnya tidak. Saat mengalami astral projection, tubuh seperti tertidur, tapi jiwa kita tidak, roh kita terbangun. Ini perlu belajar dan memiliki resiko yang tinggi untuk keberlangsungan hidup. Saat kita melakukan astral projection, maka kita setara dengan mereka yang tidak terlihat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ihhh~~~ Terimakasih buat review dan telah membaca cerita tak berbobot ini.**

 **Sayang kalianㅠㅠ**


	3. Three

**Beautiful Spirit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Warn : BxB/Yaoi/Boyslove**

 **.**

 **Cerita milik saya, tokoh milik Yang Maha Kuasa Seorang.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, hanya saja Baekhyun merasa jika sesuatu hal yang baru akan segera datang. Dirinya adalah roh positif, tidak mengganggu(bohong), dan berkesan jujur. Maka dari itu, feeling-nya untuk melindungi cukup kuat dan itu berarti yang buruk akan terjadi.

Ketika pagi menjemput, matahari menampakan sinarnya, feeling itu semakin kuat. Dan berada di samping pria tinggi ini adalah pilihannya. Atau tepatnya mengganggu pria tinggi ini adalah tujuannya.

3 tahun bersama nyata-nya tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun terbiasa dengan tatapan memuja yang dilayangkan pada pria tinggi disampingnya ini. Awalnya hanya terasa kesal karena aura-aura manusia itu sangat menusuk matanya, tapi lama-kelamaan malah membuatnya jengah karena terkadang Chanyeol meladeni mereka. Ugh, padahal seringkali namja tinggi itu mengabaikannya.

Dan karena 3 tahun lamanya itu, Baekhyun memiliki feel untuk melindungi namja tinggi yang ia tempeli ini. Aura Chanyeol bersinar jika dilihat dari kacamata para Roh, makanya banyak yang berdatangan padanya. Entah untuk meminta pertolongan hingga yang terparah, mengambil energi pria tinggi ini.

'Memelihara' Roh negatif sama saja seperti membiarkan bangkai tikus di atap rumah. Lama kelamaan akan membuat mu mati membusuk hingga ke tulang belulang. Mereka-roh negatif-mengambil energi dari manusia yang hidup, berakibat yang berawal sepele seperti merasa lelah berlebih, tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk, bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian. Dan yang berbahaya adalah jika mereka mengambil alih tubuh mu dan membuang roh manusia mu jauh-jauh hingga tidak dapat masuk kembali ke tubuh asli mu.

Setahun lalu, saat ia tengah berpergian ke suatu tempat yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam ingatannya, begitu ia kembali, ada 3 roh negatif yang tengah mengincar Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat cukup kuat untuk bisa mengambil alih tubuh Chanyeol dan itu berbahaya, pria bermata bulat itu bisa kehilangan roh aslinya.

Dan konyolnya, sepertinya si telinga lebar itu melakukan astral projection tanpa sadar. Karena saat ia sibuk melawan ketiga roh negatif itu agar tidak mendekat, Roh Chanyeol malah terpisah dari tubuhnya, menjadi setara dengan mereka dan memudahkan roh-roh lain mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Baekhyun bersumpah jika dia sudah berteriak pada Chanyeol untuk masuk kembali ke tubuhnya dan bangun, tapi Chanyeol panik kala melihat banyak roh-roh buruk rupa berada di setiap sudut kamarnya. Dia berteriak panik dengan air mata yang sudah bercucuran di kedua pipinya karena takut. Baekhyun berteriak frustasi dan mengeluarkan seluruh energinya untuk mengembalikan Roh Chanyeol pada tubuhnya yang terbaring diatas ranjang.

Itu berhasil, tapi Baekhyun kehilangan seluruh energinya. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih transparant sebagai dampaknya. Chanyeol terbangun dengan tangisnya yang seperti bayi dan Baekhyun tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk memberi umpatan pada si raksasa.

Ia tahu jika lelaki bertelinga lebar itu merasa bersalah, tapi sungguh, Baekhyun lebih khawatir jika tubuh lelaki itu diambil alih roh lain dan kehilangan roh aslinya. Baekhyun lebih khawatir saat melihat para roh negatif seolah tengah mengumpulkan semua energinya untuk merampas tubuh Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sangat khawatir jika kehilangan sosok Chanyeol,yang mungkin sangat bisa terjadi.

Waktu itu ia kembali juga karena marasa tidak enak dalam hatinya, dan kini perasaan itu kembali. Takut terulang dan Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menampakan kekhawatirannya.

Sampai... pemuda cantik berwajah oriental dengan pakaian kasualnya itu bergerak mengelak bertubrukan dengan roh nya yang tembus ruang.

 _De javu_. Hatinya berdetak kencang saat sosok itu melewatinya, Baekhyun juga tidak melewatkan bagian dimana mata rusa bersinar itu menatapnya tepat di mata. Seolah jika memang pemuda itu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Perasaannya berubah menjadi sangat-sangat tidak enak, merasa terancam dan hal buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya atau entah pada Chanyeol.

Sekejab mata berkedip, Baekhyun langsung pergi dari sana tanpa basa basi. Lokasinya sudah berubah, dari yang berada di lorong kampus, kini berada di taman depan apartemen milik Chanyeol. Lumayan jauh dan cukup menguras energi, tapi itu lebih baik daripada perasaan terancam yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk. Faktanya ia melupakan Chanyeol dan Sehun di sana.

Otaknya berusaha mengingat kala mata sapphire-nya menatap hazel bersinar itu. Terasa familyar tapi tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi.

Ia menatap sepatu kets putih yang telah ia kenakan selama 2 tahun terakhir. Chanyeol yang membeli dan membakar untuknya.

Baekhyun sadar jika Chanyeol amatlah berarti baginya, ini bukan sekedar feel perlindungan dari si penjaga pada si yang di jaga. Perasaan melindungi ini lebih daripada itu.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tubuhnya tersentak kala seseorang menyentuhnya. Ia menegang tidak berani melihat pada si empunya tangan, hingga suara si pemilik dapat ia kenali saat terdengar ke telinganya.

"Hei, Baekhyun!"

Itu si pucat, Oh Sehun.

"Jangan seperti ini, akan ada banyak orang yang menganggapmu gila karena berbicara sendiri."

Baekhyun menatap tepat di kedua mata Sehun. Tak lama setelahnya, lelaki berkulit pucat itu duduk di samping Baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya.

Ia selalu tertegun saat melihat hal ini, saat seseorang melakukan astral projection untuk berkomunikasi lebih leluasa dengannya. Sehun selalu melakukan hal ini padanya, menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun menyukai namja ini.

Jika orang biasa akan melihat tubuh Sehun yang tertidur, maka Baekhyun melihat roh Sehun terpisah dari badannya. Sebenarnya ini berbahaya, memiliki resiko yang besar dan Sehun rela melakukan hal ini hanya agar dirinya merasa nyaman. Dimana lagi ada teman seperti Sehun?

"Jangan jauh-jauh. Nanti menarik perhatian roh lain, Sehun." Baekhyun berucap khawatir ketika melihat Sehun dalam bentuk roh tengah melayang-layang memutari bangku taman uang mereka duduki sekarang.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun memang selalu perhatian. Ia akhirnya duduk kembali, tapi masih dengan wujud roh nya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi?"

Baekhyun berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Sehun. Ada banyak hal aneh yang terjadi secara bersamaan beberapa menit yang lalu, perasaannya, pikirannya.

"A-aku... Aku tidak tahu, Sehun-ah... Ini seperti de javu." Ucapnya pelan.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menatap Baekhyun prihatin, pasti rasanya sulit saat kau terbangun dan tidak ingat apapun. Sehun ingat saat pertama kali melihat Roh Baekhyun yang tengah melamun dengan wajah bodohnya di depan pintu apartemen sahabatnya-Chanyeol. Saat itu Baekhyun menggunakan pakaian formal, setelan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan aksen garis pada kerahnya dan sepatu pantofel putih yang menjadi alas kakinya. Sehun masih mengira-ngira jika Baekhyun meninggal karena kecelakaan saat sedang menuju ke pernikahannya sendiri. Oh.. betapa malangnya Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu dipaksa untuk mengingat. Aku dan Chanyeol ada untukmu."

Tangan Sehun mengusap pelan helaian rambut Baekhyun. Rambut itu selalu lembut saat ia sentuh, tidak berkesan dingin seperti roh pada umumnya.

Di suasana yang hening, memang dunia _lain_ mamang lebih hening daripada dunia manusia. Sekalipun kau berteriak, akan tetap terasa hening. Karena keheningan tersebut, Baekhyun tersentak kaget kala jantungnya berdentum kencang.

Chanyeol tengah menjerit minta tolong padanya.

Baekhyun ikutan menjerit panik, lalu disusul oleh si kulit pucat Sehun. Sehun menjerit minta penjelasan mengapa si sapphire menjerit panik dan kenapa juga ia harus ikut-ikutan panik.

"Ada apa ?! Ada apa Baekhyun!!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!! Jangan berteriak di telinga ku, Oh Sehun!!!"

Yang lebih mungil membalas dengan berteriak, mengundang roh-roh lain untuk mendekat. Dan keduanya semakin panik.

Baekhyun berancang-ancang ingin segera pergi, tapi tangan Sehun menahannya.

"Mau kemana?!" Sehun masih meninggikan suaranya karena panik.

"Ke tempat Chanyeol. Sekarang!!"

Baekhyun segera melayang cepat, lalu Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Baekhyun menengok shock ke arah namja berkulit pucat itu...

"ASTAGA... OH SEHUN!! TUBUH MU SEHUN!!TUBUH MU!!!" Baekhyun berteriak panik kala sadar jika Sehun meninggalkan tubuhnya di bangku taman tanpa roh di dalamnya.

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali berteriak histeris...

"OH YA TUHAN!! TUBUH INDAH KU!! JANGAN DISENTUH!! DASAR KALIAN ROH TIDAK BERGUNA!!"

 **e)(o**

Mata hazel berbinar itu menatap obsidian miliknya lekat. Chanyeol tahu jika sorot mata itu hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ada kilatan emosi lain di dalam sana. Wajah itu cantik dan menawan, mirip dengan Baekhyun namun lebih feminim.

Kaki berbalut sepatu kets putih itu berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk. Seolah genderang kematian berbunyi sebagai backsound gerakan slomotion itu. Tak ayal jantung si telinga lebar berdetak menggebu-gebu, sambil mata yang terus menatap ke arah mata hazel dingin itu. Hatinya terus berteriak bertanya dimana Baekhyun disaat-saat genting dan mengapa semua menjadi berjalan lambat serta menakutkan.

"Luhan-ssi.. tolong bergerak lebih cepat agar kita bisa memulai kelas secepatnya!" Suara dosen wanita itu menginterupsi adegan dramatis antara Chanyeol dan Luhan-si mahasiswa pindahan.

Huh! Chanyeol menghela nafas gela setelahnya. Ternyata daritadi ia menahan nafas. Berterimakasihlah pada dosen wanita yang selalu telat itu karena telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian konyol hanya karena menahan nafas secara tidak sadar.

Lelaki cantik itu telah duduk di samping Chanyeol, walau berjarak, tapi terasa dingin. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengigil.

Kelas dimulai dengan lancar, semuanya tentram terkendali hingga suara bantingan pintu terdengar memekakan telinga. Membuat semua mahasiswa yang ada di kelas itu mendelik tak nyaman pada si sumber suara.

Mata Chanyeol melebar sedikit saat melihat sehun yang tengah ngos-ngosan di tengah pintu, tangannya mengetuk pintu itu dan Chanyeol ingin berteriak dengan kencang pada si kulit pucat 'TELAT UNTUK MENGETUK PINTUNYA SEKARANG, IDIOT!!!!' Tapi.. apalah daya, Suara dosen wanita itu telah menggelegar lebih dulu daripada suara beratnya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi, tidak bisakah ia memiliki teman yang normal walau hanya untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya, bukan yang membuka pintu dengan bantingan lalu baru mengetuk dengan buku-buku jarinya.

Setelah mendengar cercaan dari si pengajar, Sehun sadar jika yang telah ia perbuat adalah hal yang melanggar norma sopan santun dalam bertindak dan berakhir dengan keluar dari kelas setelah membungkuk minta maaf berkali-kali. Chanyeol mengabaikan itu, tapi tatapan matanya bertanya 'Ada apa?' dan ya, berakhir begitu saja dan di mulai juga dengan hal baru.

Si telinga lebar menggeram dalam hatinya, suara familiar berdengung lagi di telinganya. Baekhyun. Roh cantik itu muncul lagi tepat di atas meja belajarnya, duduk dengan manis, dan mata yang menyorotkan kekhawatiran dan kekonyolan, dan kepanikan, dan kebingungan, dan penyesalan, dan.. oke cukup.

Lagi-lagi mata bulat Chanyeol bertanya 'Ada apa?' atau mungkin 'Menyingkir dari mejaku!'. Tapi Baekhyun tidak lagi terpaku pada Chanyeol, nyata-nya iris biru sapphire itu sudah terpaku pada objek lain dengan ketegangan yang kentara di mata Chanyeol.

Saat mengikuti arah pandangan si mungil, Lagi-lagi mata nya membelalak lebar-iya tahu, ini yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini- tapi bukan itu intinya. Mereka terpaku pada tubuh si mahasiswa baru-Luhan-telah bersandar lunglai di atas meja.

Setelah gebrakan kencang yang Sehun lakukan, Chanyeol terpukau bagaimana bisa sosok itu tertidur dengan sangat cepat dan tidak merasa terganggu dan lagi, bukan itu intinya...

Roh Luhan terpisah dari tubuhnya, berdiri tidak jauh dari wadah tempatnya berasal dan saling menatap dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di atas meja belajar Chanyeol.

"Kau..."

"Kau..."

Keduanya bersuara disaat bersamaan. Chanyeol bersiap merasakan telinganya berdenging hebat sebentar lagi.

Iya, ini hal buruk yang akan terjadi hari ini. Hari yang melelahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo... hahahahha**

 **Apa kabar kalian ??**

 **Maafkan ya, aku up tanpa jadwal. Iya karena otakku berkerja juga tanpa jadwal, suka suka dia mau kapan berkerja dan kapan membuat inspirasi.**

 **Mengecewakan tidak ??**

 **Terimakasih udah baca cerita aneh ini..**

 **.ily.**


	4. Four

**Beautiful Spirit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : BxB/Yaoi/Boyslove**

 **.**

 **Cerita milik saya, tokoh milik Yang Maha Kuasa seorang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu bersitatap dalam diam. Iris Hazel milik Luhan telah mengalirkan air mata, menganak sungai tanpa isakan yang dapat didengar. Rohnya bergetar tanpa sebab yang diketahui. Sedang sapphire Baekhyun menatap bingung dan gelisah, menanti apa yang akan terjadi atau tengah menyiapkan hati mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

Pertemuan ini tidak direncanakan. Hanya ketika Luhan melihat iris yang ia kenal saat di koridor tadi, semuanya tiba-tiba, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika mereka akan bersentuhan. Menghindar yang ia lakukan, berharap sosok roh itu tidak menyadarinya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan saling menatap, mengabaikan sosok lain yang dapat melihat mereka berdua dengan sangat jelas dan juga tatapan penuh tanya yang sejak tadi sosok itu ekspresikan. Mereka sibuk dengan acara menatap itu, dalam keheningan, tanpa suara dan membiarkan sorot mata berbicara. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suara teredam..

"Kau..."

"Kau..."

Hening...

"Kau Baekhyun-ku!!"

"Kau!! Aku tidak mengenalmu sialan!! lepaskan aku!!"

Mereka berteriak. Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat dan Baekhyun yang meronta minta dilepaskan.

Sudah Chanyeol bilangkan? Telinganya akan berdenging hebat dan kini sudah terjadi. Terkadang, Chanyeol ingin Sehun ada bersamanya. Iya, bersamanya merasakan siksaan virtual dari roh-roh sialan ini.

Bisakah sehari saja.. Ia ingin merasakan tenangnya dunia tanpa kehadiran _mereka_??

Brak!

Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya. Membuat seisi kelas menatap heran pada si tinggi.

"Ada apa Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

OK.

Chanyeol ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam detik ini juga. Bukan hanya dosen dan teman sekelas saja yang menatapnya dalam diam, tapi juga penghuni 'dunia lain' yang ikut diam menatap dirinya.

"Maaf, Saem." Ia meminta maaf atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Namun sepertinya tidak semudah itu...

Karena sekarang Ia mendapati dirinya tengah berjalan di koridor kampus sendirian. Ya! Dia dikeluarkan dari kelas.

e)(o

Lebih daripada rasa kekesalannya yang sudah memuncak lebih cepat daripada matahari saat ini, perasaan penuh ingin rasa tahu mendominasi seluruh peredaran darahnya. Karena sesaat sebelum dirinya keluar dari kelas seperti yang si dosen perempuannya minta, Luhan-si mahasiswa baru- dengan mudahya kembali memasuki tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memang pernah melakukan astral projection. Melatihnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, bahkan sering melihat Sehun melakukannya tepat di depan mata, tapi tidak pernah ia melihat yang seperti Luhan lakukan. Terlihat mudah dan cepat. Seolah semudah mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya kembali. Dan sayangnya Luhan bertingkah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa ketika sudah bangun sadar sepenuhnya lalu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Chanyeol artikan.

"Ughh!! Rasanya aku akan mati tadi.."

Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Chanyeol sembari mengeluh. Mengusap peluh imajiner, yaa karena akan aneh jika makhluk tanpa wadah mengalami metabolisme tubuh.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya mendengar keluhan Baekhyun "Kau sudah mati jika kau lupa."

"Benar! Rasanya seperti akan mati untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana bisa mati dan berakhir dengan menggangguku sepanjang tahun." Celos Chanyeol tanpa mengindahkan bagaimana ekpresi Baekhyun setelahnya.

Yang lebih mungil terdiam dalam ambangnya untuk beberapa detik sebelum mencebik kesal ke arah Chanyeol yang berada jauh di depannya.

"Bukankah itu terlalu kasar?"

Karena keadaan koridor kampus yang sepi, membuat mereka berdua tidak segan untuk berinteraksi. Tapi sepi bukan berarti tidak ada orang lain di sana. Ada, hanya saja tidak terasa kehadirannya.

Di lantai yang sama tapi di sudut yang berbeda. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna ash brown-nya mendengarkan semua percakapan tersebut. Mungkin bagi banyak orang itu seperti percakap sepihak yang hanya akan dilakukan oleh orang gangguan jiwa, tetapi untuk beberapa orang lainnya, sangat jelas keberadaan sosok lain tersebut.

Tangannya yang lain menahan telepon genggam di telinganya, berbicara dengan orang lain di seberang sambungan.

"Aku menemukannya." Suaranya berbisik penuh kehati-hatian.

Matanya tajam seperti mata kucing. Cantik tapi terlihat mengintimidasi siapapun yang ia tatap.

"Ku pikir kau bercanda tentang ada yang lain dari orang itu. Tapi aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri sekarang kalau orang yang mati 3 tahun lalu sedang berjalan santai sambil berbicara sendiri dan... sakit jiwa?" Wanita itu meragu dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Tentu saja karena lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol yang sedang ia amati tengah berbicara seperti memiliki lawan bicara dan juga lengkap dengan ekspresi di setiap kalimat yang ia katakan.

Sambungan sudah terputus, tapi mata tajamnya masih bergeming berpikir keras.

"Auranya terlihat berbeda dengan yang di foto. Lalu ada energi lain yang cukup aneh di sekitar lelaki ini."

"Tidak baik menguntit seseorang. Itu tidak sopan. Kau tahu itukan... Kim Seulgi?" Suara lelaki asing menyapa pendengarannya. rambut halus pada tengkuknya juga meremang, memberikan sensasi tidak mengenakan ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Baiklah, ini di luar rencana.

e)(o

Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa hari ini adalah salah satu dari banyaknya hari buruk yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Maksudnya seperti ini... Dirinya adalah murid beasiswa dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, berwajah tampan di atas rata-rata, memiliki tinggi dari batas rata-rata anak seumurannya, dan semua yang di atas rata-rata berada dalam dirinya. Tapi baru kali ini ia dikeluarkan dari kelasnya. Hanya karena ia kelepasan menahan emosinya yang sudah mengubun-ubun. Oh tidak, ini bukan salahnya. Ini salah arwah centil yang sialnya juga cantik itu.

Namanya Baekhyun, tidak tahu marganya apa, yang jelas namanya Baekhyun. Pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, sosok itu memberi tahu jika ada tulisan bordir pada kerah blazer putih yang ia pakai saat itu. Karena keduanya tidak saling mengenal dan dengan ketidaktahuan serta sikap sok tahu mereka, jadilah nama sosok melayang itu bernama Baekhyun.

Di awal pertemuan, Baekhyun tidak berisik. Malah cenderung diam, mungkin trauma. Tapi saat ditanya mengapa ia bisa mati dan tidak kunjung ke alam baka, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tidak tahu lalu menangis keras-keras hingga telinganya sakit sepanjang malam.

Tapi itu semua hanya bertahan 3 minggu, nyatanya lambat laun Baekhyun menempel pada dirinya setiap saat dan keluarlah sifat aslinya. Berisik, membicarakan apapun, mengomentari apa saja yang ia lihat, memaksakan kehendaknya, merepotkan jika tidak di respon, bahkan mulai mengganggu kehidupan normalnya.

Pernah sekali Chanyeol merasa jengah lalu berakhir dengan membentak Baekhyun saat di rumah "JANGAN MENGGANGGU-KU!! PERGI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI!!" Sosok itu terlihat terguncang karena suara berat Chanyeol yang menggelegar ke seluruh sudut rumah. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun menghilang entah kemana lalu tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Chanyeol selama beberapa hari.

Ada perasaan menyesal karena membuat si roh cantik pergi dan juga tidak kembali. Tapi memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencari sosok itu sementara mulutnya sudah kurang ajar menyakiti perasaan roh tersebut.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak pergi. Arwah cantik itu hanya menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol dan memperhatikan semua yang pemuda itu lakukan. Hingga Chanyeol tidak merasakan auranya lalu menganggap dirinya menghilang.

Tahu-tahunya saja Baekhyun kembali muncul dengan keadaan hampir sepenuhnya transparant dan lemas di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. Yang agaknya membuat lelaki tinggi itu menangis penuh penyesalan dan juga rasa rindu yang tidak terbendung (yang juga tidak pernah ia ungkapan hingga detik ini).

Karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol takut dengan rasa kehilangan.

"Yo, Park Dobbi!! Kau marah padaku?" Suara melengking Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dari masa lalunya yang singkat itu. Matanya menatap mata sapphire milik Baekhyun, mencari sebuah jawaban yang sudah lama ia cari dan belum menemukannya hingga detik ini.

"Jika ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan memangnya?" Tantang Chanyeol yang masih melakukan kontak mata dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun salah tingkah ditatapi seperti itu oleh Chanyeol, sehingga ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kemana saja asal jangan mata bulat memikat itu.

"Tidak ada!"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya yang sebenarnya sudah tinggi itu. Mengundang dengusan dari si manusia.

"Sudah ku duga."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Chanyeol yang masih fokus menatapi Baekhyun lekat-lekat dan Baekhyun yang semakin bergerak gelisah di setiap detik yang terlewati karena tatapan Chanyeol padanya.

"Jangan menatapiku seperti itu, Chanyeol!"

"Memangnya aku menatapimu seperti apa?"

"Seperti kau bisa memakanku kapan saja dengan bulut besar dan gigimu yang banyak itu!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang di hadapan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di bangku beton.

"Kau aneh Baekhyun. Menyentuhmu saja aku tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan memakanmu melalui mulut besar dan gigiku ini?" Entah pertanyaan atau sebuah pernyataan. Yang jelas Keheningan lagi-lagi menyelimuti mereka semakin kentara.

Sorot mata masing-masing keduanya menyiratkan sebuah kerinduan yang sama. Walau bersama hampir 24 jam, bukan berarti mereka normal dalam menjalani hari. Mereka tidak bisa bersentuhan, kecuali mereka menjadi sederajat. Yang artinya Chanyeol harus melakukan astral projection atau Baekhyun yang merasuki tubuh orang lain. Tapi keduanya sama-sama beresiko tinggi. Jadi mereka tidak sering melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan dengan tenaga yang cukup besar. Ya, pukul-pukulan maksudnya.

"Aku bahkan sangat ingin memukul wajahmu, mencubit bibirmu yang berisik itu dan menjambak rambutmu yang tidak pernah memanjang." Sadar tidak sadar Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menjaga kontak mata dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau anarkis, sialan." Desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasang wajah tersakiti setelah mendengar balasan yang lebih mungil "Ouch!! Lidahmu setajam pedang bermata dua, pendek."

Tanpa basa-basi dan juga repot-repot membalas ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menerjang si tinggi lalu mencekik leher panjang Chanyeol.

"MATI SAJA KAU TIANG SIALAN!!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo~~**

 **Huaaㅠㅠㅠ mau nangis...**

 **Otakku sedang ngeblank, yang artinya aku jadi lupa alur apa yang harusnya aku tulis. Jadilah aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan membaca tulisan yang sudah aku up lalu membuat cerita lanjutannya lalu aku hapus kembali karena alurnya semakin ngaco.**

 **Inipun aku tidak yakin sesuai ekspetasi kalian tentang cerita ini.**

 **intinya aku ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuanku yang buruk pada ff ini.**

 **Terimakasih yang masih membaca, memfollow dan memfavoritkan cerita ini.**

 **btw... jangan lupa vote di soompi, ayo dukung our boys dengan segenap cinta yang kita punya untuk mereka.. EXO pantas mendapatkannya..**

 **ily...**


End file.
